Red Passion Play
by Foxx-sama
Summary: The GazettE / Reita x Ruki / Lemon / Je suis sûre qu'à vous aussi, les gants en cuir de Ruki dans le clip Before I Decay ont inspiré beaucoup de choses...


**Titre : **Red Passion Play

**Chapitres :** 1/1

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Lemon

**Disclaimer : **Les accessoires appartient à Ruki. Reita aussi, d'ailleurs...

* * *

Les cris emplissent la salle, la chaleur du concert, qui vient pourtant de débuter, est à son comble. Aoi est à ma droite, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, ses doigts jouent avec les cordes de sa guitare ; son corps, entre déhanchés et prose provocantes, joue avec le public. Je devine, par expérience, Kai, au fond de la scène, qui bouge au rythme qu'il impulse à tout le groupe, le visage concentré mais fier. Uruha et Ruki, eux, sont au centre de l'attention, tout près du petit podium au milieu de la scène, au moins autant occupés à jouer qu'à se taquiner sous les yeux de nos fans. Silly God Disco sera toujours la chanson sur laquelle ils aiment offrir au public un peu de fanservices, tout comme moi il y a quelques années avec Aoi, sur Doro Darake no Seishun.

Les cris gagnent en force, les instruments s'arrêtent, quelques lumières changent, puis la batterie de Kai s'élève, seule. Les guitares la rejoignent rapidement, Ruki adresse quelques mots au public, essoufflé. Derrière sa voix, c'est l'intro d'Akai One Piece qui se fait entendre.

Je joue ma partie de basse, patiemment, puis Aoi et Uruha s'éloignent vers les côtés de la scène, me laissant seul. C'est alors à mon tour de prendre auprès du chanteur la place qu'occupe en général notre guitariste ; arrive enfin le moment que Ruki me dédie encore et encore à chaque concert.

Il commence à chanter, m'adresse un regard énigmatique, puis recule vers le fond de la scène. Je viens me placer devant lui, obéissant. Qui serais-je pour oublier notre habituel moment de jeu ?

Un sourire à la fois satisfait et provocateur apparaît sur ses lèvres, et me donne envie de pousser un peu plus loin la plaisanterie. Je m'agenouille à ses pieds, l'air très appliqué, concentré sur mon instrument. Je sens Ruki reculer un peu, ses hanches tout près de mon visage oscillant légèrement au rythme de la musique.

Ses doigts glissent soudain le long de mon cou, manquant de me faire rater une note. Je m'efforce de ne pas me troubler lorsque sa main se bloque sous mon menton, pour remonter mon visage d'un geste autoritaire. Son regard a perdu l'éclat d'amusement qu'on y lisait quelques secondes plus tôt, il est désormais bien plus lourd de sens, et je baisse docilement les yeux.

Je peux presque sentir son ventre se contracter, ses lèvres laisser échapper une exclamation de surprise. Qui aurait cru que je pourrais abandonner un instant ma timidité pour le fanservice, et ma réputation d'homme viril pour venir s'agenouiller à ses pieds et le satisfaire ?

Ruki s'approche de moi, ses doigts descendent doucement sur mes épaules comme une récompense de bonne conduite. Je reste stoïque, impatient de découvrir où ce petit jeu me mènera, puis les mains du chanteur m'abandonnent comme s'il avait changé d'avis.

Je lève un regard étonné vers son visage et j'ai à peine le temps d'apercevoir son sourire machiavélique que sa main heurte mon visage avec un claquement sourd. J'incline la tête sur le côté, le souffle un peu court, surpris et définitivement excité par l'audace avec laquelle Ruki se comporte sur scène. Je me redresse un peu, mais il s'éloigne déjà, comme si de rien n'était, seulement trahi par la bosse à peine remarquable qui se dessine entre ses jambes.

* * *

Ruki s'approche de moi, la tension devient presque palpable. Il ne me quitte pas du regard, je peux lire le désir qui l'habite et qui ne fait que s'ajouter à ma propre excitation. J'écarte un peu les jambes, assis sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel. Il s'avance, puis s'arrête, pose un doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure et le mordille, immobile face à moi. Sa langue sort à peine, furtivement, et lèche le cuir noir des gants qu'il aime porter.

La voix d'Uruha résonne depuis le couloir, parfaitement audible dans notre chambre silencieuse, mais Ruki ne s'en soucie même pas. Les savoir si près et si loin de soupçonner ce que nous faisons l'excite peut-être plus encore et il pose une main sur ma cuisse, la caresse lentement, prenant le temps de savourer sur mon visage les marques du désir qu'il fait brûler en moi.

« Je n'ai pas envie qu'on fasse ça, » murmure-t-il, visiblement sérieux, presque soucieux malgré la main que j'ai glissé dans son dos et qui caresse le creux de ses reins. « Ce soir... » Ruki s'interrompt, détourne le regard un instant à peine, puis me fixe sans ciller, guettant ma réaction à ce qu'il est sur le point de dire.

« C'est moi qui te fais l'amour. »

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, puis me ravise, en voyant l'expression de regret qui apparaît sur son visage. Ma main remonte le long de son dos, l'attire contre moi, essayant de le convaincre silencieusement que sa proposition est pour moi loin d'être embarrassante.

Je l'embrasse, mes doigts jouent avec les mèches de ses cheveux. Je voudrais pouvoir lui dire que rien n'est trop beau pour lui, et que je pourrais tout lui offrir, que ce qu'il me demande est plus excitant qu'inquiétant, mais je n'ai jamais été autant doué que lui pour exprimer ces choses-là. Alors je me contente d'écarter les jambes davantage, mes mains quittent à regret son corps et s'appuient sur les couvertures. Je l'attends.

Ruki reste interdit quelques secondes, comme s'il avait du mal à comprendre ma réaction. Un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres, il a le même regard que pendant le concert – brûlant de désir.

« Allonge-toi, » ordonne-t-il, d'une voix qui trahit un peu son manque d'assurance. Je m'exécute, avec obéissance, restant appuyé sur les coudes pour pouvoir voir son sourire s'élargir. Il se mord la lèvre et incline la tête sur le côté, l'air de réfléchir.

« Déshabille-toi, » murmure-t-il soudain, une lueur d'amusement brillant dans ses yeux sombres. Je déboucle rapidement ma ceinture, il ne quitte pas mes mains du regard. Mes doigts glissent le long de mes propres cuisses, sur le tissu rêche de mon jean, puis remontent le long du métal froid de la fermeture éclair. Je sens le souffle de Ruki s'accélérer, à peine audible, puis je déboutonne lentement mon pantalon, découvrant à son regard le tissu de mes sous-vêtements.

« Touche.. toi, » grogne Ruki, sa voix plus rauque, alors qu'il se prend peu à peu au jeu. Je me redresse, assis au bord du lit, mes doigts se glissent dans le creux de la braguette ouverte de mon pantalon et je rejette la tête en arrière, gémissant faiblement à la sensation des premières caresses. Mon dos se cambre involontairement, mes mains écartent le tissu qui me gêne, et je sens mes joues rougir un peu à l'idée de me dévoiler ainsi devant Ruki.

Une main gantée sur ma joue me distrait, et me fait ouvrir les paupières. Un sourire danse sur les lèvres de Ruki et je hausse un sourcil, tentant d'avoir l'air provocateur. Il me donne une petite tape sur le visage, référence amusée au concert de tout à l'heure, mais bien plus douce. Ses doigts caressent alors mon cou, s'attardent sur mon torse, puis remontent jusqu'à mes lèvres, entrouvertes. Les yeux de Ruki sont mi-clos, désormais, ses dents mordillent nerveusement le gant de sa main droite, son regard ne quitte pas mon corps à demi-nu, assis là sous son emprise.

« Reita... » murmure-t-il comme s'il voulait formuler une requête inavouable. Ses paupières se ferment à peine un instant, tandis que sa main libre guide mon visage vers son corps, que je devine troublé par le désir. Je souris, m'agenouille lentement au bas du lit et Ruki recule, sans doute un peu perturbé par mes réactions.

Mon regard lui arrache un gémissement, rauque et incontrôlé, lorsque je lève les yeux vers son visage. Puisl retire sa ceinture, les doigts tremblants, impatient, et j'achève de le déshabiller avec des gestes presque brusques, pour enfin poser mes lèvres et ma langue contre la chaleur de son entre-jambes.

Ruki soupire, puis gémit lorsque ma bouche glisse autour de son sexe, lentement d'abord, puis plus rapidement à mesure que mes mouvements prennent de l'aisance. Ses doigts se referment dans mes cheveux avec brutalité et Ruki guide à loisir ma bouche contre caresse son sexe, prenant plaisir à me faire presque mal.

« Uhh.. Rei... Reita... »

Ruki gémit, de plus en plus fort, grisé par mon obéissance et les sensations que je lui procure. Il laisse échapper presque un cri de plaisir lorsque ma langue parcourt son sexe avec agilité, puis je sens ses jambes trembler légèrement et ses doigts gantés de cuir descendre sur mon visage pour accentuer davantage le mouvement de mes lèvres.

« Rei.. Je... »

Je recule lentement ma bouche, quittant à regret son goût si particulier. Mes mains caressent doucement ses cuisses, attendant quelques secondes que Ruki reprenne son souffle, mais il n'est visiblement pas satisfait et me pousse à nouveau contre le lit.

« Rei, j'ai envie de toi, maintenant, » murmure Ruki d'une voix essoufflée par le désir et l'orgasme que je lui ai presque donné. Je m'allonge sur les couvertures tandis qu'il retire mon jean, ses gestes tremblants et mal assurés. Son corps se presse contre le mien, avide du plaisir que j'ai à lui offrir. Il mord le bout de ses gants en cuir et les enlève d'un geste, puis ses mains caressent mes cuisses nues, longuement, comme s'il hésitait à aller plus loin.

Un soupir tremblant, que je n'avais même pas conscience de retenir, s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres. Je baisse les yeux sur son corps, penché au dessus du mien, pâle et bien plus beau qu'il ne veut l'admettre. Il a gardé les mêmes pendentifs qu'il portait durant le concert et ses gants en cuir sont posés là sur les couvertures, ces gants avec lesquels il a tant fantasmé de faire l'amour. Son visage est soucieux, concentré, mais son sexe tendu trahit le désir et l'impatience qu'il contient tant bien que mal.

« Joue avec moi, Ruki... »

Il écarquille légèrement les yeux, et sa langue vient caresser un instant ses lèvres, où se dessine bientôt un sourire. Il prend d'une main appui sur les couvertures, au dessus de mon épaule, tandis que deux doigts se glissent avec lenteur entre mes cuisses, pressant doucement contre mon intimité.

« Hmmnn... »

Ruki répond à mon gémissement par un râle de satisfaction lorsqu'il sent mon ventre se contracter légèrement et mon souffle devenir plus rauque, à mesure que ses doigts bougent en moi. Ses mouvements deviennent de moins en moins doux, de plus en plus pressants, puis ses mains m'abandonnent. Je gémit un peu, à la fois à l'idée de ce qui est à venir et parce que son regard est posé sur moi, exprimant une passion presque palpable.

« Ruki, vite, » dis-je d'une voix troublée par le désir. Son corps s'arque au dessus du mien et ses mains se posent sur mes cuisses, les écartant doucement, puis je me cambre et il entre enfin en moi, avec un râle de plaisir qui résonne dans la chambre silencieuse. Je ferme les yeux, mais la douleur s'estompe bien vite lorsqu'il bouge peu à peu en moi, d'abord lentement, puis plus brutalement à mesure que mes gémissements rejoignent les siens.

« Rei.. regarde-moi, » murmure Ruki d'une voix haletante. J'ouvre les yeux et ne peux m'empêcher de gémir, d'une voix rauque que je ne me connais pas. Son visage est penché au dessus de moi, ses lèvres abimées à force de baisers et de morsures sont entrouvertes et son regard ne quitte pas le mien, malgré le désir qui nous tourne la tête. Il gémit mon nom, d'une voix plus aigüe, moins contrôlée, ses doigts se crispent sur les couvertures et ses paupières se ferment sans cesse, le plaisir marquant son visage.

J'attire son corps contre le mien, poussant un grognement de plaisir lorsque son ventre vient frotter contre mon sexe tendu par l'excitation. Mes hanches répondent au siennes, de plus en plus brusquement à mesure que le désir devient incontrôlable. Le plaisir électrise chaque muscle de mon corps et lorsque les doigts se ferment autour de mon sexe, je laisse échapper un gémissement sans doute parfaitement audible depuis le couloir.

Je me mords les lèvres pour rester silencieux mais une autre caresse m'en empêche, m'arrachant un grognement rauque. Mes jambes s'enroulent autour de la taille de Ruki, en un geste désespéré pour le sentir toujours plus près de mon corps aveuglé par le plaisir. Je me cambre sur les couvertures, les paupières étroitement closes, alors que j'atteins l'orgasme, gémissant le nom de celui qui me fait l'amour.

Les sens trop troublés par le plaisir, je remarque à peine la main de Ruki qui se crispe sur ma hanche, puis c'est à son tour de connaître le plaisir, ses lèvres gémissant longuement mon nom au creux de mon épaule.

Il laisse échapper un soupir, après quelques secondes, et s'allonge contre mon torse, le silence revenant dans la pièce à mesure que nos respirations reprennent un rythme normal.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, Ruki s'est installé plus confortablement, blotti au creux de mon épaule, et ses doigts jouent avec les gants en cuir qu'il a enlevés un peu plus tôt. Un sourire épanoui et profondément satisfait orne ses lèvres, et me fait sourire à mon tour, incapable de résister au bonheur communicatif qui se lit sur son visage.

Ruki se redresse un peu pour attraper une couverture pliée au bord du lit et l'étendre sur nos deux corps, puis il jette ses gants sur le sol de la chambre d'hôtel et revient se coucher près de moi. Il ferme les yeux, puis les ouvre à nouveau, visiblement incommodé par quelque chose. Il jette un regard contrarié à la lampe restée allumée sur la commode, à quelques mètres du lit que nous partageons, et se tourne vers moi avec une moue plaintive.

« Rei... » commence Ruki, mais je l'interrompt avant même qu'il ne termine sa phrase.

« Ce qui vient de se passer ne veut pas dire que je vais obéir si tu me demandes d'aller éteindre la lumière, » dis-je sur un ton autoritaire, et la moue sur les lèvres de Ruki devient boudeuse. Il soupire et s'assoit tout de même, puis écarte les couvertures pour se lever, nous plongeant bientôt dans le noir.

« Je vais me venger, » murmure-t-il comme un avertissement, donné sur un ton joueur. Je me contente de sourire, et il s'allonge à nouveau sous notre couverture, un sourire faussement innocent ornant son beau visage.

Le silence revient rapidement dans la chambre, seulement troublé par le bruit des voitures qui passent près de l'hôtel. Je ferme les yeux, m'apprêtant à m'endormir, lorsqu'un contact froid contre mon torse me ramène à la réalité. Je frémis, puis un rire amusé, à peine audible, se fait entendre, et je reconnais soudain la caresse provocante des gants en cuir, qui descendent peu à peu le long de mon ventre. Je sens un corps s'approcher tout contre le mien et les caresses descendent encore, pourtant pleines de retenues, comme un avant goût de la vengeance que Ruki a à m'offrir.


End file.
